


A Weird Turn Of Event

by SophieTheDragonSlayer



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, I didn't mean it to turn into something nsfw-ish I swear oh god, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTheDragonSlayer/pseuds/SophieTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Marcus waits in line for the new haunted house that opened in town and is pleasantly surprised when he sees a familiar face is here too





	

Marcus' POV

October 31st. The day where people of all ages gather together, tracking for some treats in the streets. The wind was cold and the leaves were softly dancing between the people waiting in line for the haunted house. Even though it was getting dark, I could see menacing clouds making their way toward us. I hoped I could get in before the rain would start pouring. Moving sightly to the left, I gazed at the people entering the house. They all went in with a partner. Did that mean I had to find someone to go in with? Surely there would be people who would have thought of going alone as well. I would probably get paired with them. No big deal. The line was slowly getting shorter and my turn to get in would soon come. As I looked toward the sky again, I sensed a pression on my right shoulder.

"Hmm, Marcus?"

I turned around, knowing very well who that was. That robotic voice couldn't fool anyone.

"Oh phew, I wasn't sure if it was you or not," Wrench confessed.

"Wrench!" I exclaimed, happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking by to see if I'd find anything interesting this year," he started. "I was planning on messing with some kids, you know, make them have the time of their life."

I snorted. He didn't need to explain, I knew he wanted to scare the children. After all, our little squad didn't miss how Wrench liked pranking others on Halloween, how he would leave plastic spiders on Josh's desk, how he would wiggle a fake mouse above Sitara's head when she fell asleep so when she'd wake up, she'd scream in the most terrifying way ever. Wrench being Wrench, the usual package. You just had to deal with his shenanigans.

"What about you?" he questioned. "Looking for some fun?"

"You could say that," I answered. "Though it would be no fun going alone."

I almost winked at him, but I knew he'd gladly take my offer anyway. Like I predicted, he took it. It made the both of us happy so why not go all out? I was about to say something when a voice didn't allow me to.

"You two are the next ones," a woman smiled, waving a ticket in front of my eyes so I could focus on paying instead of talking and making the line wait.

I took a $5 bill out of my pocket and traded it for the green ticket she was handing me. Wrench did the same. We climbed the three steps that lead us to the haunted house's entry and instantly stopped. It was darker than I thought it would be. I could hear people screaming inside, terrified. I hated jump scares, but I wasn't a wimp.

"You can hold my hand if you're too scared," Wrench teased.

"Shut up."

Confident, I made my way in the house. The farther we would be going in, the darker it would get. We reached the point where Wrench and I couldn't even see each other. By curiosity, I closed my eyes to see if it would be any darker. No. So dark there was no difference.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know where I'm going if I can't even see where I am?" Wrench hissed. 

"You can hold my hand if you're too scared," I teased, using the same words he previously used.

"I'm not scared but I gladly will."

I felt his hands poking my right arm, taking his time to analyze which part of my body that was. He finally managed to find my hand and strongly squeezed it with his.

"I was joking."

"I know," he said.

Rolling my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand. Saying that was such an idiotic idea. From what I knew, I could ask Wrench to do a cartwheel on top of the Eiffel tower and he would do it. Poor choice of words from me indeed.

"Let's just walk alright?" I sighed.

We proceeded to walk in the dark, hoping we wouldn't be encountering a wall or a clown. God, those are the worst. Why did they even exist? As I was thinking of those horrible creatures, a loud and powerful sound echoed in the building.

"What the shit was that?!" I gasped.

"Thunder."

I couldn't see him in the dark but I knew the noise took him off guard, too, hearing from his breathing cycle. I tried to free my hand from his by waving it with force but he wouldn't let go of it. I used my other hand to try and free the one he held but he slapped it away.

"Goddamnit Wrench."

"Wh-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

I put my hand on my heart, cursing. It was a fucking clown. Just when I thought I'd lose it, Wrench proved me wrong.

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU FUCKING DICK MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE THROAT WHAT THE-"

He instinctly kicked the guy in the balls, swearing he'd get his family and that he'd kill his poor mother. I tried to calm him down but he kept trying to kick the poor... what was it again? A clown? Sad.

"Yo Wrench, stop it! His job is to scare us, don't kick him!"

"Next time you try to do that you won't be alive to see tomorrow," he growled before walking around him and moving forward.

I felt bad for that guy. Being kicked in the crotch must be so painful, just thinking about it made me feel numb. In under five minutes, Wrench punched two men unconscious. Maybe going here wasn't such a good idea. This would definitely be a night I would remember, especially because of what happened next.

"Heyyyy," a feminine voice purred. "Look honey, some friends!"

I looked around to see where the voice came from. Close to the fire exit, a couple was sitting crossed legs, smoking something that oddly looked like weed.

"Ooooh, are they gay or something?" the guy questioned, pointing at our intertwine fingers.

"Hell to the no we ain't," I said, finally waving my hand free. "I could totally call the cops on you two, you know?"

"Party killer," the girl pouted.

I pointed toward the exit. Wrench quickly nodded and followed me. As I was about to step outside, Wrench grabbed me by the collar, choking me a little in the process.

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing my throat.

"Can't we stay a little longer?"

"What do you mean? We're at the exit and I doubt they'll let you in another time after what you did to their employees."

He softly laughed, letting go off my collar. He looked nervous. Maybe he didn't want to go back to the hideout knowing Sitara was waiting for him, ready to kick his ass for the little gift he left her. Aka, her bottle of shampoo he replaced by green hair dyer. 

"I don't wanna go back just yet."

"You're not quite ready for Sitara to give you hell at home are you?" I smiled.

"That's not it. I'm having fun. Can't we stay?"

I stayed silent for a minute. Even though he had that mask of his hiding his face, I could tell he was sad beneath it. Being his best friend, he really enjoyed spending his time with me. I still couldn't figure out why me of all people. What did I have more than Sitara and Josh? He knew them before he even knew I existed. Sure, Wrench really liked me, I knew that. I would have been lying if I would have said I didn't get his cheesy pick up lines and hint droppings. Did he love me? Probably not. This was probably his own unique way of showing care for someone.

"I guess we could stay a little longer," I said, unsure. "What do you wanna do?"

"This way," he said, already walking back to where we were coming from.

"The exit is this way," I pointed, dumbfounded.

Even though he was getting back in the dark, I could see him gesturing me to follow him. Confused, I still decided to walk toward him. It was getting ridiculous. We had been walking around for at least five minutes. I didn't say anything. I just followed. I was getting a little suspicious about the whole walking in circle thing. Spending our time walking in the dark wasn't the idea I had in mind when he asked "can't we stay". I was so lost in thoughts I didn't realize he had stopped walking, making me bump into him.

"We're done walking?" I questioned, robbing my forehead. "Why are we here? I can't even see you."

"Okay before I answer that, I just wanna say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Wrench? You're scarring me..."

I heard him playing with something, as if he was trying to take something off. Nothing happened for a good minute. Absolutely nothing. No sound. No movement. But then, I felt his hand touching my shoulder, lightly. I was expecting a sentence, but that's not what I got. Oh, far, far from it. I felt something on my lips. A really light touch. I could barely feel it, but I felt it. It took me six seconds to register what the hell was happening.

Wrench was kissing me.

Yeah, you read that right. My best friend was kissing me, just like that. I was so shocked I couldn't move. But you know what? I didn't care. It didn't matter. Even though I couldn't move, I felt him. He was so close I could smell him. He smelled good. I was glad it was dark, the expression I had must have been priceless.

When he slowly pulled away, all the thoughts rushed in like a hurricane. He loved me, and definitely not as a friend. His lips were soft, warm, tasteless. He didn't devour me, he just wanted a kiss. That meant he had taken off his mask. He really did take it off. Just to kiss me. Was he still not wearing it? That question haunted me. By unbearable curiosity, I reached for his face. My hand successfully made its way to his cheek. He was burning, but so was I. Being in the dark had its advantage.

"Why did you do that?"

That was all I asked. I wanted to hear his voice. His real voice. The voice hidden behind the synthesizer. I was craving for it.

"Because I love you."

My heart stopped, and I had to take my hand off his face to grab my chest. Those three words hit me. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. They played in my head like a disk. Again and again. Why me? Why now? Why here? Did I love him? Oh, that question was the hardest. Did I love Wrench? A part of me screamed yes, yet another screamed no. I knew so little about him. His name was a mystery, so was his age. I didn't know much, but did I know enough to say that I cared? That I appreciated him? That he was important?

Yes. All of the above. To me, he was Wrench. We chose that name because it suited him. His age? To hell with it. He was in his twenties, and so was I.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once more. "I didn't want to take advantage of you. I was curious and..."

His voice. God, I liked it. Why did he have to put that damn synthesizer in the way?

"I'm the one who's sorry," I confessed.

"What?"

"I didn't knowledge how you felt, and this must have hurt. I was too clouded to see you liked me more than a friend. I was convinced you were joking. I'm so sorry, Wrench."

He wasn't speaking, and it drove me crazy. I wished I could have told him how I felt, but even I wasn't sure about my feelings. What to do?

"Do you... Do you love me, too?" he mumbled.

I opened my mouth, but no word came out. A sudden rush of adrenaline came in. Impulsively, I reached for his hoodie and smashed my lips against his. This time, it wasn't a sweet, tender kiss. It was a hot, desperate kiss. I had never done that before. But man, I should have. He got caught off guard, but it didn't take long until he played along. His hands were against the wall behind him, while mine were pulling at his clothes, trying to pull him closer. We both gave in. We were hungry for each other and we both knew it. We didn't care if someone would hear us or see us. It's like we were in our world. No one cared but us.

"I must be dreaming," he breathed before kissing me again.

As much as I wanted to tell him he wasn't, I wasn't planning on doing so. I only wanted physical, no words. Our kisses heated up, and the desperate gasps escaping our mouths were getting louder. I was getting aroused. God, I really did love him. Who would have thought that going in that stupid haunted house would have ended up with two fucking guys making out in the darkest corner on Halloween? Speaking of Halloween, this was now my favorite holiday. No doubt about it. But that wasn't important at the moment. I wanted him so bad.

"Ugh fuck," he moaned, his hands now clutching at the back of my coat.

My head was spinning. I was going insane. My hand slowly made its way on his growing erection. A growl escaped his mouth, and it sounded like music to my ears. I wasn't thinking straight, but thoughts kept coming in. What was he thinking at that very moment? Was it important? Probably not, but I couldn't help but wonder. I felt him leaning in, trying to convice me to do more. God knew I wanted more, but we weren't in the best of place. Surely we would rap it up at the hideout.

I don't know how much time we made out, but time flew by without me even knowing it. The haunted house was about to close. Was it this late already? Who cared, I wanted to stay. But, like always, all good things come to an end. We heard someone coming toward us, and Wrench automatically broke the kiss and bent over to pick something on the floor. A few seconds after, he spoke.

"Let's get out of here," he breathed.

And there it was, the synthesized voice was back. His mask was on again. Maybe that was a good thing. This just added more curiosity, more wonder.

"Oh my gosh I knew they were gay~"

Oh no, it was that damn drogued woman and her boyfriend again. She used the flashlight on her phone to see who it was and realized it was us. The gay boys.

"We could hear you all over the place ya know~"

I was burning. In the heat of the moment, I couldn't have cared less, but now that we were actually back on Earth... Fuck, a whole new story.

"We were on our way out anyway," Wrench panted. "Right, M?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Totally."

"You boys make me remember of that time when I bit my boyfriend's-"

"HOLLOWAY OUT," I shouted before speed walking passed them.

I could hear Wrench doing the same, not so far behind. When I finally made it outside, I instantly got greeted with the pouring rain that was heading here a while back. When Wrench successfully made his way out of the house, he awkwardly looked away. Without thinking, I punched him.

"Fuck you," I said before self palming myself with both hands.

That comment didn't stop him from being his asshole self though.

"I'd rather be fucked by you instead if that's okay."

I choked on my own saliva. What a fucking dick. He bursted out laughing, making me laugh, too. We looked like complete maniacs. Two men laughing in the rain in front of a haunted house, in which one of them was not just laughing, but choking as well. Our laughter died down a little, so I spoke.

"Let's not talk about this back home, alright?"

"Are you serious?" he laughed. "Imagine Josh's face! Epic."

"He's the cinnamon roll of the squad, please, just don't," I smiled. "Poor thing's gonna be terrified."

He laughed and put his arm around my neck. We silently walked back home. No words were said, no words were needed. After a few minutes, we were finally standing in front of the hideout's door. As I stood before the door and was entering the code, Wrench spoke.

"You never answered me though," he mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say before pressing 'enter'.

"Back there, I asked you a question."

"After all that happened tonight, I probably don't remember the question. Mind asking it again?"

"I asked if you loved me too."

Oh. That question. I didn't know the answer back then, but now I knew. I quietly giggled.

"You could say that," I smiled, trying not to laugh at what I was about to say. "I guess I do love you and that idea you had back there. I'd rather get you to fuck me than you fucking yourself."

Hohohoho, I couldn't see his cheeks, but I could see his arms and neck switching color. Fuck it, I laughed. It was too hilarious. I pressed 'enter' and I laughed even more because of the storm that followed.

"WRENCH! WRENCH YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY SHAMPOO? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. COME DOWNSTAIRS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Oh yeah, best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently made an AO3 account and I'm slowly learning how it works so it might take a while for me to upload more fanfictions! Hope you enjoyed this story and feel free to leave any feedbacks!


End file.
